


I'm a little drunk and I need you now

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Am I bored at work and writing angst, CUZ THAT SHIT IS CUTE, CUZ THAT SHIT IS MY WEAKNESS, College AU, Did I name this after that stupid song that I hate but continue to sing, Librarian Derek Hale, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, and lets be real, hes a fucking nerd so it works, yes I am, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: “i know we were never officially together or anything but seeing that picture you posted on [insert social media] with him/her literally felt like you carved my heart out of my chest and stomped on it and i’m not really sure why i’m leaving this voicemail but my pillow still smells like you and i miss your stupid face” AUTaken from a prompt tragicashwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/132518177311





	I'm a little drunk and I need you now

**Author's Note:**

> Did I have a beta reader? NO.   
> Did that stop me? NO.   
> Should it have? YES.   
> Do I care:? MAYBE.  
> DEUCES.

The roof was spinning or maybe it’s Stiles who is spinning. He can't tell anymore. The half a handle of tequila sitting on his night stand is definitely moving. Stiles stared at it, thinking about sitting up and taking one more drink. His phone buzzed and he swipes at it clumsily. Erica texted him, asking where he was, and that he was missing a great party. He groaned, tossing his phone to the side. He felt hot and sluggish. He fumbled and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it away from him. He rolls over onto his side, and buries his face into his other pillow. The pillow that smelled like Derek. “Fuck.” He blubbered into the pillow, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

Derek was there last night, and now he's with that  _ bitch _ . Stiles shouldn't care, Braeden isn't really a bitch. She’s just actually going after something she wants. What she wants is Derek. Stiles can't help it if she's not standing by letting Derek go, like he is. He doesn't have the guts to tell Derek how he feels. 

Scott tried to convince him to. To just tell Derek he has a crush on him and get it over with. In Scott's words “He’s so fucking into you, it’s disgusting. Just fuck him already and put us all out of our misery.” 

He inhaled the scent of Derek again. The smell of his deodorant, and aftershave. A smell that made his stomach twist in contentment. 

The thing is Stiles was working his way up to telling Derek. He had it all planned out. Two weeks of great outings. Taking Derek to movies, art galleries, going to that disgusting Thai place that Derek loves so much. He had it planned, but then the picture happened. 

Stiles had been scrolling through snapchat, as he was getting ready for the party. He had clicked on Erica’s snap. He watched through each shaky video and smiled as his friends were chanting “chug-chug-chug.” 

The last picture he saw was one Erica had taken of the room. There sat Derek, with a big grin on his face. A grin that Stiles rarely saw, because Derek was usually playing the  _ I'm so big and tough  _ card. It made Stiles smiled, until he saw who was wrapped around Derek. Braeden had her arm around Derek, legs flung over his, half seated in his lap. Her head was thrown back, clearly laughing. 

Stiles felt like a knife was twisting in his gut. Fuck he should have known. He was too late. He sat on the bed staring at his phone, replaying the snap over and over again. 

It wasn't until his phone started ringing that he stopped watching it. Scott called asking him where he was and Stiles simply texted him back that he wasn't feeling well. Scott being his best bud, took it with truth and told him to feel better soon. 

That was 45 minutes ago. 

Stiles was now halfway through his bottle of tequila and on the verge of tears. He thumbed at his screen, filtering through his texts with Derek and his pictures of them together. Derek was amazing. How could he have waited? He was so stupid. Derek was everything. 

 

It had been two years since they first met at the campus library. Stiles stumbled in from the rain, nearly soaked. Derek sat behind the counter at the desk and told him he couldn't come in until he dried off. Stiles nodded dumbly, too taken aback by the gorgeous man in the maroon sweater with thumbholes. Derek’s dark eyebrows furrowed behind his thick framed glasses. Stiles spent 40 minutes in the restroom using the hand dryers to dry his pants. It worked well enough to not bring a puddle into the library with him. He had them off, held up to the dryer when Derek walked in. The red that spread across Derek’s cheeks, as he took in the sight before him, made Stiles a little less embarrassed that the most gorgeous man ever had caught him with his pants off. Until he remembered he was wearing his Scooby Doo boxers. Derek mumbled something about someone complaining about the half naked guy in the bathroom and proceeded to run out the door. 

Stiles showed up the next day with a box of Scooby Doo gummies and apologize to Derek. Somehow that led to him daily showing up to Derek's shift. That had led to him meeting Erica and Boyd, and that had led to his friend group and Derek’s merging. 

Derek and Stiles ended up hanging out more and more. Stiles was taken to Derek’s dry humor and quick wit. He kept up with Stiles antics and matched Stiles sarcasm punch for punch. If Stiles couldn't think he could be any better Stiles found out Derek was a huge softy when it came to his little sister Cora or the rest of his family. 

Derek had fallen asleep on Stiles bed last night. They had marathoned Mystery Science Theater 3000 and fallen asleep together for the hundredth time. Derek had disappeared before Stiles had even woken up, since he had an early shift at the library. He had text Stiles later that day telling he would see him at the party.

 

Which led to here. Stiles laying in his bed, trying to hold back tears as he stared at Derek's picture on his contact info. Derek had texted him a few times, but he didn't reply. To sad to even think about forming a sentence. He clicked on the picture to expand it, but accidently dialed. The phone connected and began to ring. After a couple rings it went to voicemail and before Stiles could stop himself the lined beeped.    
“Derek.” He said quietly “I’m drunk.” 

He laughed, for a second and then broke into a sob. “Fuck.” he cursed, shoving the palm of his hand against his eye, trying to stop the tears “I know we aren't… Ya know. Anything. But like I really like you Derek. Really like you. And I just saw Erica’s snap and I’m… Fuck. I just. It feels like my heart was carved out of my chest and stomped on…” 

Stiles tried to stop the sob ripping from his chest, but it’s not happening. He was crying now. “I’m not sure why I am leaving you this message. I mean my pillow stills smells like you. Fuck, I miss your stupid face.” 

He stared at the pillow for a moment, trying to put in words how he felt. “I love you.” He whispers, “I love you so much it hurts.” 

He swiped at the phone, hanging up. He turned it off for good measure and shoved his face back into the pillow. 

 

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knows there is a loud banging on the door waking him up. His mouth tasted like shit, and his face is tacky with dried tears. He swayed up, feeling nauseous as he moved. “Stiles open up.” He could hear Derek through the door. 

“Fuck.” he groaned, standing up and making his way over. 

He leaned against it, trying to breathe. “Go away.” he begged softly. 

“Stiles.” Derek whined, sounding broken “Open the door please.”

He stood there silently for a moment. Hoping Derek would leave. The banging stopped. “Stiles, please. Open the door for me.” 

Derek sounded broken, and tired. Stiles unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Derek stared at him eyes furrowed. “Can I come in?” He pleaded.

Stiles let go of the door and stumbled toward his bed. He sat down with a thump and buried his face in his hands. He heard the door close softly and then movement. “Stiles.” Derek murmured “Please look at me.” 

Stiles shook his head and mumbled “No.” 

He felt Derek’s hand slowly grasp his, prying them away from his face. “Please.” Derek insisted softly “For me.” 

Stiles let his hands be held by Derek, he raised his eyes up to meet his. Derek was on his knees in front of him. He looked worried. “I listened to your voicemail.” Derek said “I’m sorry you felt hurt. I needed to tell you. I had to come and tell you that I feel the same way about you.” 

Stiles sniffled, rubbing his leaking nose against his own shoulder. “What about Braeden?” he mumbled.

“Braeden is just a friend.” Derek told him “I don't love her. Not like you.” 

“You love me?” he asked, looking down at their joined hands. 

Dereks right hand let go of Stiles and reached up, grasping his chin softly and tilted his face up to meet his own. “I love you.” he stated “More than I can explain.” 

He wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him close. Stiles melted against him, burying his face into Derek’s neck. “I love you.” Stiles mumbled into Derek's skin. 

“I know.” Derek replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna leave it hanging after Stiles made the call, but like I am not that big of a dick. Thanks for reading. I take prompts if you wanna send me Sterek or Stucky or Spirk or Reaper76 or other shit. I'll try different fandoms but I might not be great. I will probably butcher them but like I am totally down for someone to send me prompts to fill. Find me on tumblr: hoechlinsforeskin  
> Distract me from my larger fic and playing overwatch 24/7 please.  
> Ps. If you have any constructive criticism I'll take it. THANKS AGAIN.


End file.
